Les Choix pour etre avec toi
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Bella 17 ans vie avec sa mère atteinte d'une maladie, la bipolarité, elle avance doucement dans la vie lorsqu'un jour elle le vit dans un train...son coeur commença a battre mais jamais elle ne pourrais le revoir...sauf si...
1. Chapter 1

**Et voila le chapitre 1 de ma new fiction, j'avais dit que je la posterais demain mais j'ai voulu le faire ce soir, et puis comme ça demain se sera le chapitre 8 du Cygne.**

**Hmmm normalement a part dans deux semaines je devrais vous faire un chapitre tout les deux jours tout comme le Cygne, donc je pense que sa vous conviendra?non?????**

**Ah si jeudi c'est Star Wars donc pas de publication, et le week end non plus(enfin a par a partir de la semaine prochaine) et mercredi dans 2semaines pas de publication voilaaaa.**

**L'histoire sera que du point de vue de Bella(pas d'edward désoléé)**

°~oOo~° Chapitre 1: Alors que je sombre... °~oOo~°

Enfin l'été,je soupirais d'aise enfin j'allais etre en paix,enfin presque en paix!Je n'avais jamais eu la vie rose, c'est sur, mais je ne pouvais en faire autrement....

Je suis née le 13 septembre en France dans le département de la Cote d'Or, je venait d'une famille pour le moins spéciale et j'allais le découvrir pour mon plus grand malheur. Mais pour tout comprendre il faut remonter a ma mère: Renée Clerc, mais grand parents la confierent a peine nourrison a mes arrières grand parents qui l'eleverent mais alors agée de 10ans ma mère reclama ses parents et revenirent chez eux, mon grand père etait un homme tres dure, qui demander beaucoup a sa fille, il n'avait l'air jamais content et la traiter comme un chien lui hurlant dessus que c'etait de sa faute si il avait epoussé sa mère....comment ne pas mal tourner apres ça???Ma mère passa par toutes les etapes d'une vie déparvés et un jour rencontra mon père. Il etait aussi de Cote d'Or, plutot bel homme, il s'appellait Charlie Sawn. La romance ne dura pas, car ma mère ne voulait jamais etre controler, je grandis seul avec elle jusqu'au jour ou elle tomba en prison....Je vous avez dit que ma vie n'etait pas rose....J'habitais pendant les deux ans d'incacération de ma mère chez mes grand parents, j'etait bien traiter, j'avais de bon résultat et ma santé mentale n'etait pas perturbé par la situation...enfin....bon j'avoue j'avais imaginé un plan pour faire evadé ma mere avec des gateaux et des somnifère mais que voulait vous j'avais 6ans!!!!

Arrivée a la sortie de ma mère je repartie donc avec elle mais pas lontemps, en effet elle avait rencontré un homme du nom de James...un homme méchant que je n'aimais pas, il m'agressa me menaca alors que ma mère etait dans des etats second, un jour nous partions chez mes arrières grand parents : André et Marie Lambert [Note de l'auteur: ce sont les noms de mes arrières grand parents ^^ et oui je connais mes ARRIERE GRAND PARENT sa fait vieux tout ça] ils prirent ma garde je ne sais pourquoi....

C'est la que ma vie changea....oh oui et en bien....heureusement....d'abord renfermer et agressive, j'etait jalouse de mes camarades de classe, alors que j'attendais mon arrière grand mère devant l'ecole deux garçons agés de 5ans de plus que moi arrivèrent.

-Tu es nouvelle ici?

-Oui je viens de Strasbourg c'est en Alsace tu connais??

-Oui...je me présente Jonathan et voici mon meilleur ami François

-Enchanté moi c'est Isabella, mais appeller moi Bella

-Jolie comme prénom ça Bella!

Je commençais a parler avec eux, j'appris donc qu'ils avaient 13ans qu'ils etaient au collège et qu'il habitait le village ou j'allais a l'ecole,alors que la voiture de ma grand mere arriva ils me proposerent de me raccompagnait demain, j'en fus heureuse....mes premiers contact....Bon je vais-même si c'est les plus merveilleux moment de ma vie- passait les betices que j'avais réaliser avec eux...comme coupé a travers champs et ce faire courser par un taureau....Je rigolais, je souriais, j'allais bien, je me sentais bien, je voulais vivre ainsi...mais le destin en a decidé autrement....

Alors que ma mère se disputait la garde avec mes arrières grand parents, Jonathan se suicida le jour noir du 15 Aout, il etait atteint d'un cancer et ne voulait pas qu'on le voie dépérir...suite a ça, je repartie chez ma mère en Alsace j'avais 10ans...

Evidemment elle avait menti, elle etait toujours avec ce James et la tension a la maison etait palpable, je ne comptais meme plus le nombres de fois ou on s' elle le quitta apres 7ans de vie commune, j'avais passé 5ans a le supporter...

Tout aurais pu etre arrenger si...si...mon arrière grand père n'etait pas mort...ma mère sombra dans la dépression et on lui diagnotisque une maladie pshycologique: la bipolarité, ma mère ne pouvait plus controler ses emotions et ceux depuis lontemps mais le deces de mon arrières grand pere la firent exploser....les pires années de ma vie continuerent...entre crises a répetitions, tentative de suicides, les retours de James, je sombrais moi aussi dans un abysse sans fin....

C'etait la rentrée du collège, j'etait en 4eme et je vis la 1er lumière de ma vie ma meilleure amie Alice Cooper, elle etait vive d'esprit, toujours de bonne humeur, souriait toujours, bref un vrai petit lutin avec sa coupe de cheveux en pique et ses yeux verts perç passions les années a papoter, a faire des speudos projets et a me remonter le morale...Aujourd'hui on avait fini nos années collège et on fetait ça avec son nouveau petit ami Jasper Hale....

Nous devions prendre le train pour aller dans un petit village,nous passions un week end super mais je devais rentré Alice le savais...Alors elle m'accompagna a la gare je l'embrassais et le pris, j'avais le regard perdu dns le vide, arrivée a un arret le train fit sa halte.....

Mais il apparut, un jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze, aux yeux vert emmeraude, un sourire magnifique, mon coeur se mit a battre sans raison, j'etait fort, puissant, je ne fis que le fixais, a voir bouger ses lèvres, a le voir mettre sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffés en etait accompagné par un homme plus grand que lui, un sportif, vu la carrure, un ours, il avait dans ses bras une jolie blonde ressemblant au copain d'Alice je me mis a rire intérieurement en imaginant Jasper avec des cheveux train parti et ma vision de l'adonis aussin je soupirais, mon coeur pleurais...et dire que je venais de crquer sur un homme que je ne verais jamais....

**Bon le 1er chapitre et le 2 eme risque de ne pas etre rose mais apres sa ira, et puis il y a Emmett comment sa ne peut pas etre drole??!!!!hihih, bref a demain bisous**

**Cynthia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir bonsoir, et oui ce soir est un chaptre sur mes choix pour etre avec toi. Mais ne boudez pas, demain vous aurez la suite du Cygne hiiihihih 9eme chapitre et suite de la soirée avec ce chapitre je tiens a dire que la maladie de Renée la mère de Bella est une maladie que je connais trés bien car ma mère a cette maladie. Elle est tres lourde a porter que ce soit pour les enfants que pour la mère. Bon bonne lecture bisoussss**

°~oOo~° Chapitre 2: Une rentrée de classe penible °~oOo~°

Je m'etirais dans mon lit, ma mère etait dans la cuisine entrain de boire son café, je fermais les yeux en imaginant tout ses gestes que je connaissais par coeur, chaque bruit, chaque pas qu'elle faissait etaient les memes. Je soupirais, je pris mon tééphone 7h40, plus que 20 avant la rentrée, un cauchemard de plus. Je me levais tant bien que mal, fit une toilette en vitesse, et m'habiller, mais comme d'habitude.

-Bellaaaa, attends avant de partir tu pourrais aller me chercher l'argent a la banque.

Je ne pouvais dire non et partie, heurteusement pour moi, la banque n'etait pas loin de chez moi et le lycée a 2 min a rentrais en courrant apres lui avoir deposer de l'argent gardant la carte sur moi pour eviter des dépenses si ma mere entrais dans un magasin. Je courrais pour aller au lycée et....arrivait en retard...super pour un jour de rentrée, tout les eleves de 1er années etaient tous devant le proviseur,Alice me faissait des gros yeux et je haussais les epaules. Mon entrée ne se fit pas inaperçu heureusement je n'etait pas eul et la colere du proviseur ne fut pas si grave. Apres les dispostions de classe, nous partions par Jasper et moi dans la même toujours,chaque eleve se levait et se presentait, j'avais la ^tete posais sur un cahier je griffonait des notes quand mon nom fut cité.

-Je me presente je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17ans et je veux devenir....je sais pas....

Je me posais sur ma chaise sous tout les regard amuser de ma classe, Alice posa une main sur mon epaule et Jasper me murmura des mots les remercier par un sourire, triste mais un petit sourire.

Les jours passerent et se ressemblait,un jour alors que je voulais rejoindre Jasper et Alice, je les retrouvaisnet mais pas seul,avec ueux une magnifique jeune femme blonde, aux grands yeux bleus, une classe unique, c'est donc hesistante que je me rapprochait d'eux.

-Ahhhh voila notre petite Bella que je vous parlait!

-Bonjour, je suis Rosalie, alors tu es en classe avec mon frère?

Je relevais la tête surprise et la ce fut le choc, la jeune femme que j'avais aperçue a la gare en ce mois d'aout etait la devant moi et Jasper a coté qu'elle, j'ouvrais la bouche et la fermais sans sortir de se mise a rire et Rosalie me regarda prelexe, Jasper soupira.

-Je suis désolé je croyais que tu le savais,Rosalie est ma soeur jumelle, elle est en mecanique au lycée.

-Ah euhh c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez....désolée...je ne savais pas...

-Hééé ma belle tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir,mais franchement Lil's tu as pas assurée avec ta best toi!

Je regardais a nouveau mes pieds, génait par la situation et n'aimant pas etre trop etre au contact des gens, je ne sentis pas arrivé l'immense ours qui prit alors Rosalie dans ses bras la soulevant et l'embrassant. Un raclement de gorges me fit levait les yeux, j'etait rouge par la gene en voyant le couple se donnait en spetacle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Emmett est toujours comme ça, il fait peur a premiere abord par sa grande taille mais c'est un ours au coeur tendre. Me murmura une voix douce derière moi, je me retournais et deuxieme choc de la journée: lui!!ici!!!!Ses yeux verts ne me lachant pas je rougiassais, je remerciais Alice de me tirais par le bras quand la sonnerie retentit. Mais ne cours je ne pensais qu'a lui...lui et ses yeux, si triste, si melancolique et pourant une etincelle de joie et d'amussement. J'oubliais completement les cours et m'amusait a dessiner le visage de ce jeune commença alors a m'ecire ou plutot a me faire un interrogatoire.

_C'est lui le fameux mec que tu as vu a la gare??_

_Oui_

_MAIS C EST SUPERRRR_

_non Lil's c'est pas super tu sais comment je suis non??_

_ouai et alors???_

_ne m'arrenge pas de coup di te plait promis?_

_mouais...tu crois que tu peux t'arrenger avec ta mere pour manger avec nous mercredi on a pas cours?_

_si c'est pour toi tu sais que ma mere dirais oui a tout_

_je sais ^^, bref concentre toi un minimun_

_ouai je sais_

_mais non pas sur les cour sur le dessin!!!! je veux voir comment tu dessine comme ça je t'embaucherai quand je ferais styliste_

_....je vais faire comme si j'ai rien lu_

Alice plia la lettre et la rangea dans son sac, les "camarades" de notre classe m'insulterent comme a leurs habitudes, mais je me fermais le plus possible...Et quand je rentrais chez moi je ne vis pas la fin non plus, entre le rangement, les courses, les papiers, les comptes, et mes cours j'etait epuissées, ma mere dormais dans le canapé du salon elle avait la reveillais elle commença alors a pleurais s'excusant de son comportement, je la ralongeais dans le lit et parti dans ma chambre, je vis le message d'Alice

_Il s'appel Edward Cullen, son frere est le grand ours Emmett Cullen et mercredi et maintenant pedant toutes les pauses tu n'aura pas le choix que de le voir niahahaha_

Je soupirais, décidement elle changerais jamais!

Mardi matin 3h

Je dromais depuis 2h et je me reveillais en sueur, en pleine crise d'angoisse, comme chaque nuit,je revoyais les corps de Joanthan sans vie a mes pieds, je soupirais quand soudain j'entendis un bruit dans la cuisine, ma mere etait debout je me levais et je la vie boire mais quand j'essaie de la resonnait elle me frappa, elle commença alors a hurler m'insultant, balancant tout ce qu'elle trouvait, elle m'attrappa les cheveux et me traita par terra pour tapper ma tete contre le mur mais que pouvais je faire??La frapper??J'en etait incapable et puis elle n'etait pas elle meme...sa crise passait je me recouchait dans mon lit apres avoir piquer dans la salle de bain une bande pour mon 'allais je dire a Alice?Elle se doutait de quelque chose mais je refusait de tout lui dire, je lui disis qu'elle etait malade mais pas qu'elle pouvait me frappait quand elle allais pas regardais mon telephone 6h dans 1h30 mon reveil allais sonner. Je fermais les yeux et laissait mes larmes coulaient.

Mardi 7h qui allais je tuer pour avoir osé me reveiller 30 min avant mon reveil. je pris le telephone et je le regardais mechanement: message d'un numero c'est pas Alice! Sa l'aurais calmer pourtant celle la!

_Je me suis pas présenter, je suis Edward, je suis désolé de me presenter comme ça mais j'ai pas cour aujourd'hui et je voulais a tout pris m'excuser. J'espere pas te reveiller, Bisous : j'ai harceler Jasper pour avoir le numero d'Alice pour avoir ton numero qui elle me la donné au 1er message lol_

Je souriais, non pas lol, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de cette presentation bizarre. Je me decidais apres plusieur minutes de lui repondre_._

_Tu sais que je devrais te tuer pour avoir osé me reveillais?Sa m'etonne pas d'Alice pour le num, je suis désolée aussi pour ne pas m'etre presneter, je suis Isabella mais je préfere Bella, tu viens mercredi manger avec nous?_

Je reçu l'accusée puis je voulu posait le télephone et allait a la douche mais je reçu un autre message

_Je suis navré, une petite douceur pour me faire pardonner...hmmm Alice ma dit que tu aimer les escargot aux chocolats au cas ou je te reveillais....et oui je viens mercredi, tu sera la aussi ??? Edward_.

Je rigolais doucement dans mon lit, puis allais dans la salle de bain,finalement merci Alice.....mais bien sur ma journée ne pouvait pas etre superbe comme mon reveil....J'etiat a mon cour de français, on etudier encore une fois le théatre, je lisait le livre donner par le professeur je reportait mes notes sur mon cahier. Mais soudain:

-Interro oral surprise, alors qui peux me faire le protrait phycologique de Jacques*

Il regardait les eleves uns par uns Alice n'etant pas avec moi pour ce cours tout comme Jjasper je me sentais horriblement seule, mais quelle ne fut pas mon horrible surprise quand le prof apres plusieurs essaies (tous des echecs parce qu'ils bossaient pas) tomba sur moi et m'interrogea

-Alors Bella que peux tu nous dire???

Je me levais tremblante et commença mon recit, je ne regardais ni le professeur qui etait heureux te trouver une eleve qui l'ecoutait ni les autres qui me jetaient des ragars noirs, une fois fini je me posais et je sentis alors que le prof etait de dos des boulettes de papiers. Je levais alors mon regard vers les fenetres et observait le ciel retenant mes larmes....

Mais Alice le vis en cours d'histoire avec Jasper, ils essayent de me faire parler mais en vain, la pause de midi passa, l'apres midi passa, le soir passa et alors que je n'aspirait qu' a dormir, je reçu un petit message.

_Hééé que c'est il passer en cour?Jasper ma dit qu'on t'avait fait la misere?Tu veux en parler?Je suis la si tu veux ok?Bisous Edward_

_Ps: j'ai trop hate d'etre demain_

Je gardais mon telephone en main et m'endormis avec un sourire sur le visage...

**VOILAAA alors???????????tu en pense quoi Tinga Bella?bha oui je demande son avis a Tinga parce que c'est la suel qui m'envoie des reviews lol mais j'apprecie que vous lisiez mon histoire....donc bientot le repas avec Edward et devinez quand je poste le pchapitre???MERCREDI comme par hasard mdr!!!!**

**Bon a demain pour le Cygne bisous**

**Cynthia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre en ligne JE REPETE CHAPITRE EN LIGNE **

**Bref passons a l'histoire ^^**

**Bonne fin de semaine, faite attention a vous je vous embrasse toutes et je vous dit a lundi pour le cygne a mardi pour mafiosa**

°~oOo~° Chapitre 3:Une romance?Non mais un bon delire!°~oOo~°

Mercredi! on etait enfin mercredi, dire que j'etait heureuse etait un euphemisme, j'etait folle de joie oui, il etait a peie 12h15 et je ne regardais plus que la montre au poignet de Jasper, il riais en silence et fermais les yeux,Alice elle etait aussi heureuse que moi mais parce que j'avais fait l'effort de melanger aux autres et puis il y avait Edward....et nos soirée sms, Alice n'etait au courant de rien et j'avais demander a Edward de ne rien dire il m'avait repondu qu'il aimais cette idée et on avait alors commencer une longue conversation par message.

Coucou ma Belle, plus que 5 min avant de pouvoir te parler face a face, je suis content que tu sois la, on pourra s'amuser et t'inquiete pas, on est pas mechant et puis tu connais deja Alice et Jasper...Tu sais on est une grande famille....au pire tu reste avec moi...on est un peu pareil a pas se melanger...allez je range le tel avant que le prof le trouve bisous.

Je rigolais silencieusement en rangeant mon sac, la cloche sonnais et tout les trois nous decampions aussi vite que des lapins coursaient par des chasseurs, arriver devant le portail je reperais la chevelure de Rosalie et l'immense carrure d'ours d'Emmett, puis la chevelure couleur bronez d'Edward,son sourire en coin, les yeux petillants d' et Jasper me devançait en saluant tout le monde,au moment ou ma meilleure amie voulait me pousser a dire bonjour, Edward vient me faire les bises

-Salut ma belle,alors le cours??on ta pas trop emmerder??,

-ISABELLA MARIE SAWN!

-Merde....j'ai fait une gaffe me demanda Edward

-Oui fis je d'une petite voix je lui ai rien dit....

-TU ES UNE MECHANTE AMIE TU LE SAIS CA!!

-Oh c'est bon toi tu m'avais rien dit tu m'as mis au dépourvu et tu a attendu que je sois chez moi pour me dire que notre mercredi on le passerais avec toute la bande alros que j'ai du mal a m'accepter!et maintenant tu me fais une crise parce que j'ai reussi un truc dans ma missérable vie franchement tu te moque de moi!Je vais rentré chez moi!

-Non Bella....mais je pensais que tu me l'aurais dit....

-J'ai le droit a mes secrets

Je sentais la main d'Edward me carressais le dos pour m'apaiser, j'etait si bien malgre ce petit contact, il me sourais et embrassa ma tempe doucement et d'une voix appaisante

-On va pas se donner en spectacle ok?Tout le monde dans la voiture d'Emmett on va manger!

Il pris ma main et embrassa le dos de celle ci, tout ces gestes que je trouvais déplacer ou meme genant quand je voyais Alice et Jasper semblait si normal avec lui....

Emmett nous ammena devant un petit restaurant dans une zone commerciale, c'etait un chinois, Alice me fixa et vit mon sourire s'aggrandire au fur et a mesure qu'on approcher le restaurant du nom : La Vallée aux merveilles....

Je tournais la tête vers le groupe, et me plongeais dans mes pensées mais un détails m'intriguer le visage d'Edward il souriait mais tout sonné faux, je le pris a l'ecart, je soupirais pour prendre mon courage a deux mains puis commença a lui parler doucement.

-Tu veux en parler?

-J'ai rien

-Je sais que tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu as le visage fermer, les mains constament sur l'arrete de ton nez et tu ne fais que soupirais quand on te regard pas.

-Tu es trés observatrice, je te l'accorde...bon Rosalie va surement en parler pendant le repas donc autant te l'apprendre maintenant...Je suis dans une situation amoureuse un peu complexe

-Bha tiens je connais ça....

-Oh?

-Bref raconte moi

-Il faut remettre les choses dans le contexte, elle s'appelle Victoria, on c'est rencontré au collège on s'est mis trés vite ensemble, tout allais bien, un jour comme un autre on etaient ensemble, nous sommes allés au ciné, bref tu vois le genre de journée, le soir elle dorma chez moi tranquille, puis le lendemain elle rentrais chez elle, tout etait normal mais elle alla voir mon meilleur ami, James, je savais qu'il eprouvait des sentiments pour elle, mais sans plus, pourtant ce jour la ils se sont embrasser....Attend Bella tu n'as pas entendu la suite....le soir apres avoir parler sur msn elle m'envoya un message "merci pour la nuit et la journée c'etait surper" et le lendemain un vendredi tout bascula, elle m'annonçais qu'elle partait dans un lycée trés loin et qu'elle voulais cassé, mais je voulais aller me remonter le morale chez James et la il me raconta leurs baisers....mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'aime et que je veux pas lui en vouloir je n'y arrive pas....je leurs ai pardonner, parce que je les aimes....je ne sais pas quoi faire.....aide moi...

J'avais le coeur en miete, il ne fallait pas se leurer il ne voudrais jamais de moi, et j'etait incapable de profiter de la situation je le regardais tendrement,il me pris dans ses bras,son ordeur me brulait les yeux ou peux etre etait ce mes larmes? Sans quitter ma place je lui répondit

-Envoie lui une lettre, explique lui tout ce que tu ressens,tout ce que tu voudrais construire avec elle,que tu lui pardonne, que tu ne veux pas cacher tout ça....que tu lui promette de lui laisser le temps de réflechir...

-Oui bonne idée, mreci ma belle, je comprend maintenant comment Alice a réussi a faire craquer Jasper avec une amie comme toi.

Je le regardais en prennant un air surpérieur et répondit

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois?Je suis queen of pepete!

-Quenn of pepete?C'est quoi?

-J'appelle tout les chiens par le surnom "pepete" et un ami ma donné ce surnom....

-Héééé Bella tire pas la tete je voulais pas me moquer

-Non ce n'est pas ça...mauvais souvenir....

-Bon les deux la on rentre ou pas???

-Emmett répondions nous en coeur

Apres le repas je leurs proposaient de venir chez moi, je saais que ma mere n'etait pas la et puis elle aurait pas dit non, je leur demandaient d'auter leurs chaussures, Jasper et Alice ayant l'habitude,prirent leurs marques, je leurs donnerent a boire et leur montra le salon, Emmett mis toute suite la chaine de sport et commença a crier contre la tv avec une Rosalie qui l'encourageait et Alice qui se faisait calmer par Jasper parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu son programme. Edward regardait la déco du salon, qui en passant etait banale...Je me levais et alla dans ma chambre pour chercher mon pc portable pour le donner a Alice pour qu'elle soit contente, je sentis alors les bras d'Edward m'entourant. Il me souleva du sol et me fit faire un petit tour avant de me reposer au sol,un immense sourire sur les levres, j'avais envie de les caressais, de l'embrassais pourtant je me refusais, il aimais une atre et surtout pas s'approcha de moi et embrassa ma tempe, puis ma joue,je riais il s'arreta.

-Tu chatouilles Edward...

-Donc les baisers ne te derange pas??

-Edward tu ne connais pas mon point faible alors tu peux y aller je ne craind rien,jamais je ne tomberais sous ton charme[Note de l'auteur: j'ai dit la meme chose et maintenant je suis fiancée avec lui]

-Vraiment?Bon c'est pas la tempe,ni la joue peux etre le nez?

Il recommença ses baisers, j'avoue sans gene que j'apprécier cette séance meme si je savais que c'etait un jeux, un délire, il embrassa mon nez en vain, puis mon front, ensuite mes mains mes épaules....et pour terminer mon coup qu'il mordilla un peu,la il m'avait eu mon corps repondit par un frisson et je me collais a lui, il sourira contre ma peau,et me fit un calin avant de me relacher les yeux petilliants.

-Gagné!

-Tricheur!

-Meme pas vrai!

-Bon retournons dans le salon avant qu'Emmett nous emmerde!

-Oui oui change de sujet...

-Roooooo les hommes

La fin de journée se passait tranquillement je présenter le groupe a ma mere et elle fut heureuse que je sorte enfin un peu, puis je racompgnais tout le monde a la porte, et pour la premiere fois depuis lontemps je pus dormir sans me faire réveiller par des cauchemards ou par ma mere....j'avais trouver un medicament remede...Edward mon sourire se fan le lendemain lorsque je repensais a Victoria, pourquoi l'avais je conseiller de faire ça....

La semaine passa trés vite, puis une autre semaine,ainsi de suite pendant 1 mois, Edward et moi etions tres proches et nous avions tissés un liens trés fort, Emmett ne nous laissez jamais tranquil mais on en rigolait bien tout deux, il savais lorsque je lui mentait et moi je savais lorsqu'il me cachait ses peines. Il etait a nouveaux avec Victoria mais il avait toujours l'air triste, peux etre a cause de la distance, il avait besoin de calins, d'etre tactile, je pouvais le il souffrais plus qu'il ne voulais me l'avouer....

Je dus m'absenter le vendredi pour aller voir un docteur[NA:en veriter un juge mais passons], le soir un numero inconnu m'appella.

-Allo?

-Bella?C'est moi Edward

-Oh Edward, ça va?

-Oui mais toi?tu es pas venue en cours et Alice n'as pas pu nous dire pourquoi, elle etait bien calme d'ailleurs...

-T'inquiete pas j'ai du juste aller voir le docteur, mais je vais bien merci

-Hééé tiens ma petite Bella, j'ai une idée, Jasper et Alice sont en week end..

-Je sais je sais

-Maiiis attend que je finisse de parler, Emmett et Rosalie seront chez moi et j'ai pas envie de les entendre donc je peux venir chez toi la journée?

-Bha bien sur...pas de probleme...

-Bon a 13h je serais la ok?

-Sa marche bisous a demain

-A demain ma belle,je t'embrasse fort,dors bien.

Je m'affallais dans le canapé du salon et m'endormais revant du lendemain....

** A suivre :Chapitre 4: premiere nuit ensemble meme pas peur?**

**Bisous **

**Cynthia**


	4. Chapter 4

_°~oOo~° Chapitre 4: Première nuit ensemble?Même pas peur!°~oOo~°_

_Le lendemain matin vers 11h alors que j'étais sous la douche, ma mère rentra dans la salle de bain et me donna mon téléphone_

_-Alice pour toi._

_-Merci maman _

_Je pris mon téléphone et j'entendis a ce moment hurler Alice, mais quelle mouche la encore piqué._

_-Tu sais Alice je vais songer a t'emmener soit a l'asile soit te faire euthanasie parce que la on aurait dit un bébé singe qu'on égorger…._

_-Sympa la Best! Bref j'ai appris par Jasper qui la appris par Emmett_

_-Qui la appris par Rosalie? La coupais je_

_-Non par Edward! Pffff tu es nul…qu'il venait chez toi aujourd'hui!! Mais c'est superrrrrrrr ça_

_-Alice si c'est pour me dire ça tu aurais pu attendre lundi en cour la tu vois je suis sous ma douche et les portables n'aime pas trop l'eau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire donc bye Lil's._

_-Mais Bell's attend faut que tu t'habille correctement pas comme un sac a patate_

_-Je vais faire comme si j'ai rien entendu!!!_

_Sur ce je raccrochais et reposais mon portable avant de retourner sous l'eau brûlante de ma douche, après avoir enfilé une tenue correcte (quoique pas assez du goût de ma meilleure amie) je tournais en rond comme un lion en regardais mon téléphone pas de message, puis j'eu une idée, je composais son numéro et envoyer un petit message en vitesse._

_Je passe te chercher a la gare?_

_Les minutes défiler et pas de réponses, m'avait il oublier ? J'en avais bien peur puis un numéro que je ne connaissais pas s'afficha sur mon écran_

_Pas de problème on se retrouve au tram _

_J'enfilais avec hâte mes chaussures tout en descendant les escaliers je vous l'accorde c'est dangereux mais j'ai assez de chance, au pire je fini l'escalier en boule mais au mieux je gagne du temps. Une fois dans ma rue je sprinter jusqu'au tram et rentrais dedans de justesse, essoufflait je prenait place a coté d'une jeune maman._

_Un homme dont l'odeur d'alcool se sentait de loin pris place a nos cotés, je ne juge pas les gens, mais je n'apprécies quand même pas de sentir cette odeur, je regardais donc par la fenêtre puis l'inconnu m'interpella._

_-Mademoiselle?_

_-Oui?Je peux vous aider?_

_-Et bien je trouve que vous êtes tout a fait belle et puis vous étés seule…_

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais je connaissais déjà la suite pour avoir déjà eu ce genre de conversation. Dans une ville comme Strasbourg autant bien savoir remettre les gens en place surtout quand il vous proposait sans gène de couchait avec!_

_-Je vais rejoindre mon fiancé en réalité…mais merci du compliment!_

_-Oh! Et bien bonne journée_

_Il ne demanda pas son reste et sorti a l'arrêt qui suivait, je regardais la jeune femme en face de moi avec son enfant sur les genoux, un grand sourire sur son visage, elle me félicita, avant de se lever pour partir aussi._

_Plus que deux arrêts et je le voyais…Edward et ses yeux verts émeraude je frissonnais en repensant a notre petit jeux…Puis un autre souvenir me vient en mémoire._

_Flash Back_

_Emmett Jasper et Edward étaient a la maison n'ayant pas cours, Rosalie et Alice avait cours d'Allemand et pour éviter qu'ils attendent dans le froid je les avaient inviter, ma mère etait au boulot, l'appartement a nous…enfin…_

_-Bha si je te dis que si_

_-Non Em oublie moi_

_-Mais si avec un petit haut bien moulant tu serais parfaite_

_-Tu as échanger les rôles avec Alice ou quoi??_

_-Jasper Edward aidez moi_

_-A non tu te demerde avaient répondus Jasper et Edward_

_Je regardais Emmett d'un air de défi et mes mots avant que je les contrôles étaient sortis de ma bouche_

_-Ok je vais te prouver que je peux etre une salope_

_-J'ai pas dit salope juste un peu…plus…une fille quoi!_

_Je partie dans la salle de bain après avoir pris soin de prendre un petit haut rouge avec une fermeture éclaire tout le long passant devant ma poitrine,une fois changer je passais dans la cuisine cherchait un glaçon que je mis en bouche. Ah oui les glaçon c'est mon pêcher mignon j'adore en manger en croquer j'adore ça!Bref je revenais dans la pièce sous les yeux ébahis des 3 garçons. Un grand sourire s'installa sur mon visage, je crois que j'avais gagner…enfin si Emmett n'avait pas ouvert la bouche._

_-C'est tout?Je m'attendais a pire…_

_Je le regardais de haut en bas m'approchant doucement et (j'espérais) sensuellement m'amusant avec mon glaçon entre mes dents et ma déglutit puis en le faisant (pas) exprès je le fis tomber dans mon décolleté…_

_-Oups!_

_-Et qui va aller le chercher?_

_-Hmm pas toi Emmett…Edward !_

_-Pardon???_

_Je me mis a rire devant leurs mines, je ressorti le glaçon, et le remis en bouche en le croquant, je savais qu'Emmett pour le fun l'aurais fait, Jasper etait trop devenu blanc pour que je puisse rire avec lui et Edward je savais qu'il me toucherait jamais…_

_Les filles avaient trouver ça moins drôle…bizarrement?Non normal, pauvre Emmett…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

_Je sortais du tram et relevait la tête et tomba sur Edward!Il me pris toute suite dans ses bras et me fit les bises. Dire que je n'aimais pas ça était un mensonge mais a chaque fois qu'il me relâcher un immense culpabilité s'emparait de moi pensant a sa copine…_

_-Ma belle…_

_-Au faite pourquoi j'ai eu un message d'un autre numéro?_

_-J'avais plus de crédit j'ai demander a un mec dans le train_

_-Nonnnn sérieux?_

_-Ouaip_

_On se promena quelque instant avant de se décidait a rentrait chez moi,j'était dans le tram bondait par le monde rentrant, Edward tomba légèrement sur moi son nez toucha ma clavicule, mes joues étaient rouges, ils les caressa._

_Je ne pouvais que tombais sous le charme de ses yeux envoûtant, mon esprit n'était plus là, Houston appelle Bella ouhohuhouh reviens! Je devais avoir parler tout haut pour qu'il rie, mais il ne dit rien, seul son sourire si doux et chaleureux restait présent. Une fois chez moi on alla dans ma chambre, on parla pendant quelque heure de musique et de livre[Note Auteur: ouai bha le mien il aime pas les livres -_- pff je peux pas rajouter l'option??] il m'appris alors qu'il jouait du piano, et qu'avec les garçons ils avaient fait un groupe, Emmett jouant de la guitare et Jasper du saxo, un certain Jacob jouait lui de la batterie, c'en un groupe de Jazz, il me fit écouter un peu de leurs musique, je trouvait que cela correspondait a leurs images. Je regardais l'heure et soupirais, mon ami remarqua ma mine triste et me pris dans es bras en embrassant mon coup pour me provoquer et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille._

_-Bella?_

_-Tu vas devoir partir?_

_C'était plus une affirmation plus qu'une question mais Edward continua ses baisers._

_-Reste lui fit je_

_-Il faudrait que je prévienne ma mère_

_-Cap?_

_-Cap m'annonça-t-il fièrement, il demanda mon téléphone pour l'appeler, il fut bref et se retourna vers moi un immense sourire épingler sur les lèvres._

_-Tu as décider de remplacer Alice?_

_-Hmmm_

_-Bon aller arrête de me faire mariner_

_-C'est oui!!!_

_SUPER!!!!Pensais je…mais la j'eu un choc quand il s'approcha de moi et embrassa doucement mes joues. Mais?Merde j'oubliais presque sa copine, et la un malaise s'était installer entre nous…il s'éloigna de moi et me fit un sourire triste. On continua nos discutions, le soir arriva…Et si vous vous demandez ou etait ma mère et bien elle dormais depuis 15h de l'après midi….je l'avais prévenu elle avait dit de préparer a manger pour nous avant de sombrer a nouveau dans le sommeil…._

_L'histoire du lit?J'avais pour ma part un lit deux personne, alors la question était vite réglé et puis j'avais étant petite l'habitude de dormir avec des garçons. En y repensant j'avais une tenue très….osé…il faut avouer que dormir en tee shirt avec un homme qui n'est pas votre petit ami….c'est fort….bon lui aussi, il s'était mis en boxer et s'allongea du coté du mur…Ma peur s'accrus mais il me fit un sourire d'ange que je ne pus résister. Je m'allongeais a coté de lui, il passa son bras sur ma nuque, et instinctivement je me collé contre son torse, je ne sais combien de temps passa mais nous nous endormions ainsi…._

_Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passer durant la nuit???Bha mercredi ^^_

_Sinon je dois avouez que en y repensant j'ai chauffé Olivier….mais bon imaginer Edward avec Tanya….ou Jessica???Bha mon homme etait avec une fille on aurait cousin machin dans la famille Adams….sa fait peur je sais….je l'ai sauvé des griffes d'un monstres XD_


	5. Chapter 5

°~oOo~° Chapitre 4: Mais de cette nuit tout changea °~oOo~°

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand en plein milieux de la nuit je me réveillais contre lui, il me serrais contre lui au moindre de mes mouvements, me tenant fermement il mis sa tête vers mes cheveux et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je ne savais pas si il dormais mais je sentais sa main se déplacer et se loger xystre l'aine, je fus prise de rougeurs je voulais m'éloignais mais pourtant je savais qu'il dormais, alors je deviens perverse pendant un moment, Emmett avait du faire son apparition en moi, je fermais les yeux et me rendormis.

C'est le téléphone d'Edward qui me réveilla.

-Oui je sais les gars

-…

-Non c'est pas elle

-….

-C'est Bella

-…

-Oui

-…

-Je vous laisse…Je t'ai réveiller?

-Non…c'était qui?Jasper et Emmett?

-Mouais….je devais aller au match mais bon pas grave…

-Quel match???

-Oh on devait de faire un match tranquillement avec des potes…

-Oh…mais si tu te dépêche tu auras un train attends je t'accompagne

-Bella…reste au lit repose toi ok?Je reste parce que je le veux

Il me regardais encore avec cette lueur dans ses yeux verts, cette lueur qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter, celle ou on se laisser consumée…Il s'allongea a mes coté et repris notre pose.

-Edward…tu crois pas que notre relation est étrange?

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez,signe de confusion et de stresse intense,il ferma les yeux et répondit a ma question.

-En effet mais c'est de ma faute….

-Tu regrettes?

-Justement non…

-Mais…Victoria?

-Tu as était la pas elle, elle ma brisée le cœur pas toi, elle et moi je pense que l'on s'est remis pour les bon souvenirs mais je sais qu'au fond de moi….je sais pas en faite

-Je suis aussi perdue que toi…je ne veux pas être un obstacle pour vous deux…

-Je sais Bella je le sais…Mais j'ai trop peur de te blesser si je fais le premier pas….

-Comment ça?

Edward, mon adonis vivant se mis sur le coude et me regarda intensément, il s'approcha de moi et lorsque ses lèvres voulurent m'effleurés je tournais la tête et il tomba dans mon coup en soupirant.

-Tu vois mon problème Bella?

-Il y a aucun problème tu as une copine je suis une amie sa s'arrête la!

-Mais ne te mens pas Bell's!

-Edward je t'en pris ne fais pas ça…

-Pourquoi???

-Je veux pas être la troisième roues du carrosse celle qui répare les pots cassées et après on jette, je ne veux pas, mon cœur ne le supportera jamais…et puis je…ne fais pas ce qu'elle a fait….ne la trompe pas…

-Elle a voulu doutait de moi,tu fermerais les yeux toi si tu vas voir ton meilleur ami et il te dit ferme les yeux les ouvres pas et il t'embrasse toi???

-Non fis je en baissant les yeux il me remonta le visage avec son doigt en souriant et embrassa mon front pis mon nez, la commissure de mes lèvres, tout en caressant mon bras avec sa main, je soupirais d'aise puis le repoussais il me regard interloqué. Mais il du comprendre a mon visage, les larmes me vierent toutes seuls il me pris alors dans ses bras et me berça gentiment

-Ma douce, ne pleure pas, je te fais souffrir et je n'aime pas ça..

-Pourquoi tout n'est pas si simple?

-Laisse moi t'embrasser…

-Non je ne veux pas…j'aurais trop mal

-Je comprend tu sais, mais te résister devient si dure…je ne veux plus

-Mais depuis…

-Chut ma Bella profond de notre journée, sans Emmett il nous emmerdera assez au lycée demain…

Il repris ses caresses sans pour autant dépasser les limites, mais arriver a un stade il s'approcha a nouveaux de moi pour m'embrasser et je l'aurais fait si au dernier moment je n'avais pas mis ma main,il la poussa ses yeux étaient si triste. Je voyais qu'il était torturé, car je ne ferais rien tant qu'il serais dans cette situation, et il était perdu…je savais a peu prés ce que je ressentais pour lui mais Edward ressentais autant d'affection pour moi ou etait ce de l'attirance?Je doutais au plus profond de moi-même, puis d'un élan il posa ses lèvres sur mon coup et me mordilla me faisant ainsi poussait un petit crie….Le jeux entre nous recommençais….mais seul ses jeux m'était accorder car je ne voulais lui en donner plus car je savais que même si elle était la pire des salopes,Victoria ne mériter pas ça, je ne le souhaitais a personne…

Lorsqu'il fit une troisième tentative je mis mon échappe mais même a travers ce tissu je sentais son haleine fraîche et la douceur de sa peau, la texture de ses lèvres, je le voulais mais pas comme ça…La journée en sa compagnie passa extrêmement vite, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, tout était parfait entre nous…enfin parfait…Il m'embrassa sur les joues et parti de chez moi, plus tard je reçu un message.

_Ne t'inquiete pas pour les gars, j'ai passer un week end _

_Ouais mais on en fera plus jamais.b_

_Ne dis pas ça ma Belle je te le promet on en fera plein d'autre 3 _

Le lendemain aller vraiment être dure, après un appel a Alice a lui racontais mon week end et sa crise d'hystérie, je fini par m'endormir sur le cousin d'Edward, heureuse comme jamais…Même mon réveille ne me dérangea pas, ni même Alice entrain de m'engueuler parce que j'était habillée comme un sac, ni même les rires d'Emmett, rien ne me dérangea, Edward était en face de moi un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Enfin…

-Bha tu es gonflé toi?Tu avais qu'a venir me chercher!

Non mais oh! Faut pas pousser mémère dans les orties je veux bien être zen mais il y a des limites a ne pas dépassé!Je lui tournais le dos en faisant de lui faire la tete et il vient me prendre dans ses bras en me souriant…

-Allez ma Bella…pardon…

-Tu me donne quoi en échange???

-Un autre week end me murmura-t-il si bas que personne d'autre que nous pouvions l'entendre

-Ok!

Je me retournais et lui sourie, on alla après a nos cours respectifs et barbant,finalement je remercier Alice d'avoir passer le week end avec Jasper…car grâce a tout ça…cette nuit aura tout changer entre nous mais je n'attendais plus que lui…

_Tu me manque, sa fait 3h je veux te voir et te prendre dans mes bras…3_

Je souriais, Edward était devenu mon paradis mais un paradis inaccessible…enfin si j'écoutais Alice pas longtemps…séance shoping demain ouarara, comme vous pouviez le voir j'était a mon maximum de joie et Alice commença a bouder…mais cela ne dura pas et ainsi passa la journée…

Je décidais de raccompagner tout le monde a la gare, mais au moment de monter,je regardais Edward je m'accrochais a sa veste ne voulant pas qu'il parte c'était au dessus de mes forces, il monta la 1er marche, Alice m'attendais en bas, Jasper était déjà dans le compartiment, il pris mon visage en coupe et lorsque le chef de quai siffla pour donner le départ du train il souria et m'ebrassa.

-J'ai fait mon choix c'est toi!

Le train partie, et il me laissa la ainsi, avec un grand sourire béat sur le visage et une Alice me secouant pour tout savoir, elle s'invita même chez moi et je dus tout lui raconter…malheureusement (heureusement pour Alice) nous n'avions pas cour pour cause de « réunion entre professeurs » ouais ils glandent quoi! Et moi je souffre a faire les boutiques avec Alice?Non mais…et aucune nouvelle d'Edward, j'avais peur mais alors que je voulais aller me coucher…

_Je ne regrette pas…c'est toi…et toi???Quels sont tes choix?3_


	6. Chapter 6

°~oOo~° Chapitre 5: Peur, doute et souffrance°~oOo~°

J'avais besoin de sortir, oui de sortir maintenant, une bouffée d'orgeuil m'avait envahie, il m'avait choisie moi ! Mais soudain de la peur, oui mais pourquoi ? Qu'avais- je à lui apporter, moi pauvre fille qui s'occupe d'une mère malade ? Je devais sortir, je pris mes clés et partis faire un tour dehors, l'air était doux, malgré le mois de novembre, je regardais mon téléphone toutes les deux minutes pour voir s'il n'allait pas m'envoyer un message du genre " désolé c'est pour ma copine pas toi, restons amis ! " bien sûr s'il voulait qu'on reste amis, je dirais oui car je ne voullais pas me séparer de lui mais je souffrirais, c'était certain. Avant même que je m'engage dans cette relation, je savais que j'allais souffrir mais je ne voulais pourtant pas perdre ce maudit espoir qui grandissait au fond de moi. Alice me harcelait par message mais je ne pouvais lui répondre, je ne voulais pas, quand je suis rentrée elle me fit une crise mais elle me sourait, elle avait eu Edward et elle avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez... en même temps, qui arrivait à résiter à Alice ??

Lundi... j'avais peur, j'avais des doutes quand je le vis arriver mais son visage s'illumina quand il croisa mon regard, cela suffit à me soulager, mais pas assez, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, un baiser timide, doux et pourtant tendre. Les autres sifflaient, hurlaient, super moi qui voulais passer incognito dans ce lycée, j'allais bientôt faire la une du journal, je baissais la tête blasée, Edward rigola à côté de moi, en plus il trouvait ça drôle ! Oh le goujat !

-Tu pourrais prendre ma défense quand même ?!!!

-Je ne sais pas....répondit-il avec un sourire en coin qui me faisait chavirer.

Mon coeur fit des bons incroyables.

Les cours commencèrent, pour éviter d'être dérangée par Alice, je levais la main à chaque fois... mais elle n'était pas dupe... je n'avais j'amais aimé les maths et bizarrement, je répondais tout le temps... j'avoue, je ne voulais pas parler mais c'était mon secret, mes désirs, mes choix, je le voulais, je voulais avoir ce week-end qu'il m'avait promise... je.... bzzzzz... je regardais mon téléphone, un message.

" Je t'ai ecrit une lettre, je te la donnerais à midi."

" Je dois m'attendre au pire, je suppose?"

"Désolé."

Je voulais hurler, je le savais, même pas un jour et je souffrais déjà, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir si mal alors que j'étais sûre que je devais l'avoir auprès de moi ?J'avais eu Jacob, mais il ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet-la, on avait toujours été proches, on parlait aussi comme Edward et moi, puis un jour on avait déliré et on avait fini ensemble, cela avait duré 1an, mais on avait fini par se séparer, nous étions trop différents et puis quelque chose clochait dans notre relation... mais je n'avais connu que lui, je ne lui avais donné que de petits baisers, jamais plus loin, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas attendre que je sois prête.. mais, malgré tout ça, je n'avais ni autant aimé ni autant souffert dans un week-end seulement... Alice avait vu mon changement d'humeur, elle n'avait rien dit, me laissant plutôt tranquille, elle savait quand il fallait parler et c'est cela que j'aimais chez elle.

Midi, il pleuvait, il me tendit une lettre, je voyais déja mon nom écrit s'effacer par la pluie, je lui arrachais des mains et la déchirais, je ne voulais pas la lire car, tous les deux, on s'avait ce que son contenu disait, il s'excusa, m'embrassa sur la joue et me laissa sous la pluie....


	7. Chapter 7

**désolé mais j'arrete DEFINITIVEMENT L'ecriture de mes histoires**


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai ecrit ce chapitre avec beaucoup de mal,en effet au moment ou je termine ces lignes je pleure je hurle parce que j'ai perdu cette personne une dispute fut fatale a notre couple et je l'ai perdu,il est heureux mais moi pas je veux hurler mourir frapper,mais je me taierais et resterais pres de lui,mais je me devais d'ecrire cette suite pour essayer d'avancer désolé pour toute les personnes qui mon soutenu a qui j'ai fait faux bond mais je n'arrivais plus a ecire et je pensais que je n'y arriverais jamais...Cynthia

°~oOo~° Chapitre 6 :Excuse,souffrance et calin°~oOo~°

Daniel Balavoine: SOS d'un terrien en détresse et le chanteur.

La semaine fut horrible pour moi, j'étais toujours avec le groupe, et, comme diront beaucoup, j'ai été la pire des connes, en effet Emmett a voulu frapper Edward quand il a appris ce qu'il avait fait. Rosalie ne lui a tout simplement plus parlé, et je l'ai defendu... L'amour, même s'il fait mal, fait faire de drôles de choses, je l'avoue... Malgrè cette lettre, je pus rester étonamment proche d'Edward, moi qui avais peur de perdre cette complicité avec lui, elle ne s'est que renforcée... mais quand ma mère m'a vue rentrer le fameux midi, elle garda au fond d'elle la colère qu'elle avait pour lui, mais je sentais bien qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, après tout j'étais quand même sa soir, elle s'énerva et cassa un vase, je restais en retrait et me taisais quand elle commença à m'insulter de tous les noms possibles, je me taisais comme toujours, je ramassais les bouts de verres brisés comme toujours, je souffrais en silence comme toujours, je rangeais comme toujours, je ne fermais pas l'oeil de la nuit comme toujours... Cette vie était devenue ma prison, j'étais maudite, je fermais les yeux et commençais à laisser mes larmes couler, je souffrais et je ne pouvais plus le supporter... un jour, deux jours, trois jours, quatre jours, cinq jours, six jours....

-Héé, ma belle ça va ?

-Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait Edward, pars, va t'en....

-Mais pourquoi ???

-Je veux être seule...

Je le voyais me regarder comme si j'étais dans une autre dimension mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, jamais il ne comprendrait et je le perdrais aussi en tant qu'ami, j'avais peur oui, peur de perdre tout ce qui m'attachait à cette terre, lui, Alice, ma mère, car même si elle était la pire des mères qu'on pourrait avoir, était quand même ma mère, je ne voulais pas partir, à quoi cela me servirait, pour aller où ? J'étais perdue, je le suis encore....

-Ecoute, je viens chez toi... et tu n'as pas le choix.

Encore quelqu'un qui m'obligeait, pourtant je ne voulais pas lui résister, je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas, avec ses yeux verts, je m'y perdais dedans, je le regardais et souriais faiblement. Le soir même il était dans ma chambre, à sourire, à parler et à me motiver pour sourire, mais dès qu'il me prit dans ses bras, je fondis en larmes, car je ne pouvais plus tenir dans ce monde de fous.

-C'est de ma faute ?? Hein ?? J'ai tout gaché !

Il se leva, je le retins par la manche.

-Reste s'il te plait, c'est pas toi c'est moi.... je ne veux plus rester sur cette terre...

-Bella !!! Arrête de parler ainsi, plein de monde t'aime, on est tous là pour te soutenir mais il faut que tu nous parles, sinon on ne pourra pas t'aider...

-Je ne veux pas... trop honteux....

Il ne répondit pas et resta assis, avec moi dans ses bras, à me bercer, à me calmer, son odeur m'ennivrait, m'obserdait, me faisait vibrer, je voulais l'embrasser, je le voulais lui, peu importe les sacrifices qu'il fallait que je fasse, je levais mon visage vers lui, il était calme, me souriais, je ne pus résister plus et l'embrassai. Drôle n'est- ce pas ? Mais en l'embrassant, c'était comme s'il me sauvait, sauvait mon âme qui partait dans un monde encore plus noir, un monde où je ne voudrais que mourir, il me repondit, j'avais gouté au paradis, un petit paradis si doux, si passionné, si amoureux. A ses yeux, je voyais qu'il ne regrettait pas, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à nouveau en me gardant près de lui, il murmura:

-Pardonne-moi...

-Me laisse pas, s'il te plait.

-Laisse-moi une autre chance....

Je lui souris tout simplement, en fermant les yeux, après le reste était flou, je savais qu'il nous avait allongés sur le lit et gardée contre lui toute la nuit à me consoler, à consoler mes pleurs, mes cauchemars, mes hurlements, je savais que c'était lui et pas un autre.... et je me devais de lui laisser une autre chance, même si je ne connaissais pas tous les fantômes qui me hantaient...


End file.
